A Lady From Vault 101
by Nyarwhall
Summary: When Nee-Anne leaves vault 101, she has no idea what do do and where to go. But with the help of a friendzoned ghoul, can she brave the wastes and find her dad?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: Ghouls, Guns, and Gamma radiation

"So this was the wasteland, huh" Nee-Anne muttered to herself. The light warmed her face, almost blinding compared to the harsh artificial light in the vault. The air was thin and almost too easy to breathe, but was strong with the scent of rust. Nee-Anne stumbled down the hill onto a cracked road. The first thing she noticed was a large sign with the words "Springvale" written crudely in yellow paint. She marked this down on her pip boy map and began to explore.

If you were to see such a sight as a young woman in a vault suit zigzagging across a ruined neighbourhood, her mouth agape in awe, what would you think to yourself? You might pity her, chuckle at her, go help her. To a raider though, this was an easy kill. Nee-Anne was sticking her head into a mailbox, her long, messy curls hanging out. She stood up when she felt a bullet fly past the pale skin of her neck and saw a man in spiked armour standing 20 yards away with a large gun.

"I guess this is my queue to leave" Nee said, running off in the direction of Megaton.

"Disarming a bomb huh? Oh yeah, my dad taught me how to do that! I expect my caps in full though!" Bottle caps as a currency? Nee-Anne had never heard the likes! But if he was willing to pay her, she would accept. The bomb looked like a threat and this town seemed nice enough. Nee began to notice a slight burning sensation on her face, _this must be what they call sunburn..._

Nee pushed open the door of the bar, _this must be where that Colin guy is_. What she saw in there was a man who's appearance could make a young child vomit, he didn't look like he was hurting anyone though, so Nee swallowed her fear and stepped in.

"Hey smoothskin, can I get you a drink?" The monster asked, in a gruff voice.

"Umm... I don't want to hurt your feelings, but why is your face like that?"

The monster rolled his eyes, "are you serious?"

"Yes. One-Hundred percent."

"Ugh. I'm a ghoul, haven't you ever seen a goddamn ghoul before?"

"No, I haven't. What's your name, ghoul?"

"Umm... Gob."

"Well hello there Gob," Nee said, grabbing Gob's hand and shaking it thoroughly, "I'm Nee-Anne and you seem very nice. I like you Gob!" Gob was rather confused, but it felt good not being made fun of for once.

"Like you too Nee, Moriarty would have my head if he saw me charging at a discount, but for you, I'll risk it."

"Moriarty... Oh yeah, Colin... Listen Gob, I have to go, and I might not be back for a while. Try not to have too much fun without me, m'kay?"

Gob chucked a bit to himself. She was sweet enough, but she seemed a bit too naive to be wandering the wasteland herself. He hoped nothing too bad would happen to her. Nee-Anne ran out of the bar with a large baseball bat and some stimpacks she had bought at craterside supply.

_What a nice kid..._

**Authors note: I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do in the next chapter, but I actually just started playing and I keep checking the wiki to get my canon straight. You're supposed to go through friendship station at firendship heights, right? Cause that's where I currently am**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Ferals at Friendship Station

Nee, covered her face between her knees to prevent any further damage to her face. In any other circumstances, she would have beaten them to the ground with her shovel, but she was caught of guard and had thrown her weapons across the room. She was scared, her everything hurt, she couldn't see for shit in this subway station. To put it plainly, she was screwed. The feral ghouls surrounded her in a corner, all taking turns attacking her. The air was dusty and she was gasping for breath. Nee looked up one more time to see a glowing clawed hand heading towards her face.

However (I know you can't start a sentence with however, but whatever), before it could even create a new wound, the creature fell forwards in a heap, sending the others running off in fear. A few yards away, Gob stood, holding her gun and backpack.

"You okay kid?" He asked, running towards her. Nee-Anne grabbed his arm and shakily pulled herself up. A deep wound went from her forehead to her chin, still bleeding. Her normally bouncy brown hair was matted and messy.

"Yeah, I think so. Just a bit of radiation poiso-" Nee fell on her knees and vomited. "Well shit." Gob looked through her bag for stimpaks or Rad-Away, but found nothing.

" I was worried about you, so I followed you out here as soon as Moriarty'd let me." Gob explained, walking her out of the station.

"Can you take me back to Megaton?" Nee asked, her voice shaky and uneven.

"I guess that was the plan."

-TRANSITION-

Nee sipped halfheartedly at her beer, a bandage covering the left side of her face. She had pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, and had put on her tunnel snakes jacket to cover the large tears in her jumpsuit. She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Anything wrong kid?" Gob asked, cleaning another empty glass, not that the old cloths actually made it any cleaner.

"It's just, today I saw that anything can go wrong, no matter how prepared you are. I don't really want to go into the wastes alone, knowing that I may never meet my dad. You're my best friend in this crazy messed up hell, would you come with me?" Gob had never heard Nee-Anne sound so serious before.

"Moriarty would never let me..."

"_whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper"_

"That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard!"

"So are you in then?" Nee asked, her usual grin returning to her face.

"I guess so"

After work, Gob packed his few belonging and some stolen stimpaks into a cloth bag and went to sleep anxious of the adventure that awaited.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bar Breakout

Gob woke up early that day, even earlier than Moriarty made him work from. Stealing some stimpaks from the saloon, and putting them into his cloth bag he crawled out the door not making a tiny sound. The sun had yet to raise and the sound of coyotes barking poisoned the air. Nee-Anne had told him to meet her outside of Megaton, before anyone else awoke. As he pushed open the enormous scrap metal gates to the wasteland, he saw the world he had missed for fifteen long years. It hadn't changed much, but it was a nice feeling.

"Gob!" Nee shout-whispered to him from behind a small bush "Over here!" Her wound had healed almost too quickly and was replaced by a bright pink scar. Her low ponytail was replaced by some much more cheerful pigtails, and she had ditched her vault jumpsuit for some discarded raider armour.

"I'm ready" Gob replied, a long forgotten smile returning to his face "Where are we going?"

"We're gonna see if The Brotherhood will let is into GNR! See? I've done my research!"

"But I'm a ghoul! They'll shoot me on sight!"

"No need to worry!" The vault dweller reassured him. She pulled a metal raider mask out of her bag and tossed it to him. "No one will see that you're a ghoul until they figure out you're a really nice guy, and anyways, no one wants to mess with a guy in a badass mask!" The goofy vault dweller pulled out two bottles of Nuka-Cola and stood up on a rock. "I propose a toast! To putting this shithole town behind us and the adventures ahead!"

-TRANSITION-

"Come on! Three- Dog is just up these stairs!" Nee-Anne squealed, dragging Gob up with her "I finally get to to meet him!" She threw open the doors and slid through the hall, her feet barely touching the ground. She pushed open the final door and saw Threedog, a black man with sunglasses sitting in front of a microphone. He was surrounded by holotapes.

"Well if it isn't that kid out of vault one-oh-one! Nee, right?" Threedog said, with his classic voice that made any wasteland nightmare a little bit brighter, "You look just like your old man! And who would this friendly lookin' fella be?" "Name's Gob." "Well you certainly are one lucky ghoul to land a gal like her!"

"That ain't how it is.." Gob replied, watching said friend intently study the computers in the room before heading back to the two of them.

"Ummm, you said my dad came here... Where'd he go?"

"He said somethin about headin down to rivet city, somethin a bout a "Project Purity", ring a bell?"

"Nope, never heard of it"

-TRANSITION-

It was dark out, probably twelve midnight, and Gob and Nee lay in bunk beds at an abandoned raider the wasteland was abnormally quiet that night, Nee was not sleeping. She poked her head down to the bottom bunk and poked Gob gently on the shoulder. he numbly turned his head towards her and opened his eyes.

"Gob,"

"Wha?" He mumbled. He hadn't gotten this much sleep in years and did not feel like passing this moment up.

"Those raiders were people, and we killed them. Is that wrong?"

"No, anything that kills ya without reason ain't human." "M'kay! Got it!" She responded, curling up and letting sleep kick energy's ass.

-TRANSITION-

"Weapon?"

"Check." Nee Anne said, swatting the air with her shovel. "How 'bout you?"

"Got it," He pulled a laser pistol out of it's holster, "with extra ammo."

"Well I've got everything else, let's go!" She swung her backpack over her shoulder and headed out of the raider camp, her ghoulified friend trailing close behind.

"You do know that Rivet city is that way?" Gob suggested, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Yup." She replied back, her pace not changing in the slightest.

"And you do know that you will never make it going this way, right?"

"Uh-huh" This time her legs moving slightly faster, not even bothering to look behind her.

"So why are we going this way?" She stopped completely and turned towards him, a large grin growing on her face.

"I thought you'd never ask.." She leaned up against a wall, "I was going to go to Rivet city at first, but I decided otherwise. I chose a place where you might enjoy being."

"And where would that be?" He inquired, a spark of curiosity building in his head.

"We're going to the underworld!"

_She's a peculiar kid, but she's got a heart. Those are hard to come out here..._

**Author here!: It's 12:00 midnight in a hotel, but justice (or fanfic writers) never sleep! Wha? This chapter has 777 words! That's a huge improvement, and , if I may confess, the longest text I've ever written. (Don't laugh m'kay?). My french teacher once told me " Si tu veut écrive une texte longue, fait des cercles autour du les idées importantes" or something like that (I'm not that good at french..)** **I just realised how much Nee-Anne sounds like nyan, nyanyanyanyanyan. So I've been in rivet city having so much fun solving problems that I've had no time to check out the ghoul underworld (bollocks to that) hehe. I'll have the next chapter out soon! Luv you guys! G'night! Sorry 'bout the text walls, editing the story in the site is a pain is the arse**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: As Giddy as a SchoolGhoul

After the obligatory hugging and handshaking, and the extremely cheerful waving, Gob, Nee and Gretta sat down for something to eat.

"This is delicious! Did you make this Carol?" Nee asked, her mouth full of food.

"I did dear, but it's nowhere near as good as what Gob makes"

"Wait, Gob, you cook? How come you never told me?

Even though he lacked normal human skin, Gob still managed to blush a bit, "Umm..Well you never asked!" The three girls laughed loudly at this.

This was the kind of day Nee-Anne always wanted to have. Good food, good friends, good times. She had never been very sociable in the vault. Everyone was too happy with their lives there. Nee always knew there was something more to life, but she never knew how much more. It was like explaining colours to a blind person. She knew why the escape scared people though, the outside was dangerous. The wasteland had made careful to remind her this daily. The had a strong belief in karma though, and she had high hopes for her future. She intended on keeping it this way.

"You guys can catch up," Nee said, stepping out the door, "I'm going to go take a look around!" Nee remembered the conversation she and Gob had when they reached the museum doors.

"_I have to warn you that it smells a bit like rot in there." Gob warned,_

"_The entire world is murder central, do you really think the smell of rot bothers anyone?"_

It was a fair point, but also a depressing one. Nee-Anne hated it when the harsh truths of reality hit her. She definitely needed a drink.

HOURS LATER

"I rlly nud to fnd abetter wayto vnt out my stressss." Nee-Anne said her words sluuring more after each sip, "I meannnn I only strtd drunkkkiing inz Chapter Two und loook ame naow!" Ahzrukhal gave the signal to Charon, who grabbed her by the hair and threw her out the door. Sitting beside her was a ghoul, twice a drunk as her, staring out in the distance. He shook his head in confusion and turned towards her.

"Hllyyyzz munummz Pa-hic!-Patch-uh sumsingggg?" He murmured, his eyelids heavy, "wutuurr youuu doinglglg heirr?"

"youu knoeee, I has no ideaaaaaaa" This is getting interesting, isn't it, readers? Let's see what happens the next afternoon. Okay.

THE NEXT AFTERNOON

Nee zipped up the front of her jumpsuit and walked back into Carol's Place as if nothing had happened. She had a huge hangover but tried to cover it up with a pair of sunglasses.

"Where the hell were you last night?!"

"Well first I was sober and crying, then I was drunk and crying, then I was drunk and laughing, now I'm here. Oh Gob, I never want another beer again!" She said, a few tears coming from her eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Just relax for now." He responded, patting her back.

"No. I have to go. I came out here to find my dad and that's what I'm bloody well going to do!" She clumsily tossed her stuff in the bag.

"Wait, remember what you said, about friendship and being prepared? I want to come with you."

"But you are finally home! You can't just up and go!"

"Let's face it, we need each other!" He shouted. Nee paused for a moment.

"You're right, best friends forever?"

"Forever." Gob tossed a few extra stimpaks into her bag "And ever."

They linked their arms together and stepped off to Rivet City, wide grins on their faces, fears tossed aside. Ready for anything the world threw at them. But they knew not the magnitude of what was to come.

**Author here!: It's been awhile since I last updated this fanfic. Sorry 'bout that. Anyways yeah... Could you maybe read my other fanfic "The Awkward Adventures of Toaster and Boone"? I won't make a second chapter 'till I get a review. And, no **_**frikinhoodiesandhats, **_"**Hi" is not a proper review.**


	5. Chapter 5

This had not been a good week for Nee-Anne and Gob. After finally meeting her dad again, hearing his voice and seeing him smile, he was snatched away from her by fate and radiation. She couldn't count the hours she wasted pouring tears into Gob's shoulder. She turned twenty years old that week as well; But in the height of the situation, she found that it didn't quite matter. Even so, Gob had made her a small cake in an attempt to cheer her up. The cake was a bit burnt, and was missing some ingredients, due to the fact that cake making was not one of the brotherhood's concerns. The cake was still delicious though.

If anything was going to work out right, it wasn't going to be soon.

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least we're making progress," Doctor Li said, placing an amicable hand on Nee's shoulder, "and it's all thanks to you."

"You know what? You're right! My dad used to tell me, if you spend your time crying at the wrong, you'll never make it right. Gob!"

"What is it?" He asked, a smile growing on his face as he heard her enthusiasm returning to her.

'Get your ass in gear! We've got a G.E.C.K. to find!" And once again, the great duo were off.

-TRANSITION-

"Ha! Take that Enclave!" Nee Anne smiled only slightly as the bunker blew itself into pieces, even though she knew it was nowhere near a victory, she had done it, without raising her weapon once. She was covered in more cuts and bruises than her first encounter with ferals, and her left leg appeared to be broken. She bolted as fast as she could from the explosion, a smiling super mutant at her side. Soon she would return to the citadel and be with Gob, and they would save everyone!

When she got back to the citadel, she was overjoyed to see Gob's face.

"Nee! When I heard about what had happened with the Enclave, I thought you were dead!" Gob wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

"I thought you had died when the enclave got me!" She responded, returning the gesture. For the first time in a long time, Nee was overcome by joy. She felt like the world was great again, in a way she had never felt in her life.

-TRANSITION-

Liberty Prime marched forward, plowing down all the "communists" in his path. The ground was littered with the corpses of both enclave and BOS members, their thick armour covering most of the gore; But the Lone Wanderer continued, there was no turning back. There had never been from the start. As she reached to doors of the Jefferson memorial, she looked behind her to Gob, who had been given BOS armour just like Nee.

"Guard outside, I'll go in and face them." She said bravely, swallowing any fears. Gob looked hesitant to agree, but nodded slowly. Before she ran in, she planted a quick kiss on his cheek, "I'll come back." Gob waved as she sprinted off, a hopeful smile displayed on his face.

-ONE MONTH LATER-

Gob sighed and slunk down in his seat, it had been a month since Nee-Anne had died from radiation poisoning, and he still hadn't gotten over it. He had returned to the underworld to live with Carol and Greta. Tulip noticed his sulk and smiled comfortingly.

"You would have outlived her anyway..."

Gob looked up at her. "That's not the point, I could have gone in there. She didn't have to die..."

Just the there was the sound of loud footsteps running through the halls of the underworld. A ghoul burst through the doors frantically. She wore a vault 101 jumpsuit, and patches of messy brown hair still hung from her practically jumped to Gob and hugged him tightly. Gob was surprised at first, but he soon realized who it was and hugged back.

"I told you so." She said, in a ghoulified voice which still rang with the same hope as it always had.

And they kissed.

~FIN~


End file.
